


Wish You Were Here

by ultharkitty



Series: Make Love Not War [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off receives a delightful call from Mirage. </p><p>Set during the Golden Age, in the Make Love Not War AU. </p><p>Contains phone sex, plug'n'play and tactile masturbation, a bit of D/s roleplay, dirty talk, exhibitionism, spark play. Written for an anon on Tumblr who requested 'can you write something about Blast Off and any other character with 'phone sex' as the setting?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here

"I didn't think you were talking to me," Blast Off stated, setting his apartment's comms to loudspeaker so he wouldn't be glued to the handset. 

"Oh come now," Mirage said from Primus-knew-where. His voice was husky, a little overcharged, and there was a sound like lapping waves in the background. "You went to space, you were gone for _orns_. Would you blame me if I held a grudge?"

"Yes," Blast Off replied, fetching an etched crystal cube from his collection in the display cabinet, and filling it from the decanter. His house drone flew over to clean a stray drop from the table. Ignoring it, Blast Off went out onto the roof terrace. "What do you want?" he said. 

"You," Mirage replied. "I spent the afternoon at the polishers. You should see how I gleam."

Blast Off sipped his high grade, rolling it around in his mouth to properly appreciate the taste before swallowing. "Is this meant to be arousing?" 

"How about I paint you a picture," Mirage said, and a message sprang up in Blast Off's HUD requesting permission to display video directly into his visor. He allowed it, and was rewarded with a vista of deep and glossy blue, then the corner of a smirk as the camera panned out. Mirage was laying on his side, his cables spilled out and his spark bare. Behind him a sea of silver stretched out to the horizon. He traced a lazy pattern with his index finger in the cobalt sand. "I bet you want to touch me."

"Not nearly as much as you want to touch yourself," Blast Off countered. 

"Do you want me to?"

There was a pause as Blast Off took another warm mouthful of his drink. The day was fading to evening, the lights of Altihex waxing as the distant starlight waned. "Yes," he said, and Mirage sighed, rolling on his his back and arching so the cables all slid down his sides. He ran his hands over his exquisite finish as his cables - prehensile with the latest in expensive modifications - wound their way around his wrists and thighs. 

Blast Off went back inside and took a seat near the panoramic window. The lighting auto-adjusted to fit his new mood, and he transferred the view of Mirage to the screen on the wall. Larger than life, Mirage whimpered and squirmed, his connectors brushing his own ports, and his spark pulsing in time with the waves. 

"More," Blast Off commanded, relaxing in his seat. "But don't plug in, not yet."

"Tease!" Mirage cried, bucking hard as his plug array sparked bright and his optics flickered out. He licked his lips, and drew a finger around the casing of his spark. "I wish you were here. I want your hands all over me, I want your weight on top of me."

"You want to feel small, vulnerable," Blast Off said, smirking as Mirage's finger slipped and he hissed, a curl of smoke drifting up from his chest.

"Mmm, you're so big," Mirage said, sucking a moment on his lightly singed fingertip. "I want your connectors in all of my ports, I want to be weightless and helpless in your arms. All the things you would do to me..."

"Plug in," Blast Off demanded, and Mirage groaned long as his spark swelled and his cables tightened around his arms. His connectors finally clicked home, and the loop of energy and sensation made him writhe. 

"I want you to take me!" he cried. "No talking, no welcome, as soon as I see you I want your cables, your presence in me. I want you to hold me fast and take me over and ah!" His sparklight blazed, and a shimmer rippled over his bright paint. He shuddered, hand slipping in among his cables, twining them around, and tweaking his connectors in their ports. 

"Where are you?" Blast Off said, as Mirage's vents heaved and his hands continued their slow caress. 

"Talyon Four," Mirage responded, and added, "There's a space bridge just opened in this system."

"Is there indeed. How long are you staying?"

Mirage smirked at the camera and slyly bit his lip. "How long will it take you to get here?"


End file.
